


Golden Trio-Era Imagines w/ reader

by Laylakiwi



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Insert Writing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Other, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylakiwi/pseuds/Laylakiwi
Summary: Basically where I will place the imagines and scenarios I am requested by people from my tumblr blog, @amortentiaimagines. Head there if you want to request anything in particular, otherwise enjoy! Be warned, I really love writing and reading about the Weasley Twins. Expect a lot of them on this account and on my tumblr.





	Golden Trio-Era Imagines w/ reader

**Author's Note:**

> I am not used to writing smut, so everytime I do write it don't expect it to be great lmao. I hope that I improve as I go. I love writing about George, this is kind of a "welcome to my blog" fic I made real quick! 
> 
> Word Count: 1,253

There was no place you’d rather be than here. Being engulfed in George’s warmth and feeling his arms wrapped around your small frame compared to this towering man; that single fact being the cause of his troublesome teasing that he liked to engage in so often. But, it never really bothered you. You couldn’t ever stay angry with George for any long periods of time, or in general really. The soft gaze he throws at you whenever you seem truly irritated always gets to you in mere seconds after whatever situation he caused alongside his twin brother that would cause such an annoyed reaction from you. His contagious grin wouldn’t help either. You couldn’t ever find it in yourself to hold any disdain or hatred towards George Weasley. 

Especially not right now in this moment, as your bare chest is held against his own in a tight embrace as his quiet grunts are heard directly next to your left ear. 

The flat George and Fred had above their shop was relatively quiet at the moment, Fred had gone out with Ron on some sort of errand they needed to run. You didn’t ask many questions before you and George realized the opportunity you were presented with at being completely alone together in the flat. No noises were heard anywhere else in the flat, except for the lewd noises coming from George’s bedroom down the hall. 

All the sudden George gets up from where he currently was positioned, tightly pressed against you, to get off the bed to stand towards the end of it. You felt a bit dazed and couldn’t really focus on anything other than the unsatisfying sensation of not being full with George’s cock. You were about to voice your complaints to George, as your breathing caught up with you, until he grabbed your ankles to gently pull you closer to him. 

Your legs now were dangling off the bed, but they weren’t for long as he grabbed one of your legs by the back of your knees. He pressed the head of his cock against you and you couldn’t help but let out a loud moan at what was surely to come. He entered you once more and didn’t move for a few moments to allow yourself to get comfortable before he would pound into you at an unforgiving pace. You let out a whimper, a sign to him that you were ready for him to rock into you. He grabbed at the side of your hips to pull you more towards him as your legs rested on the shoulders of George. 

George wasn’t necessarily vocal or loud during sex. Especially not now as he seemed too concentrated at the task at hand, it was a few days since the last time you both saw each other. For seemingly being the quieter twin he certainly had an interesting libido. His pace had begun to speed up and the squishing noises coming from you that showed how embarrassingly wet you were had only deepened your arousal. 

Your mouth hung open and you closed your eyes to just savor this moment. You can’t concentrate on anything else, only the feeling he caused as he pounded into you deliciously. You opened your eyes so you could sit up a little bit on your elbows. You wanted to be able to see him coming in and out of you. To see how aroused you were, how wet you were because of him. It was all too much. His hand reached out to grab your chin. You looked up at George to see his half-lidded eyes and open mouth. The pants and grunts he was making, and the moans that were coming out of your swollen lips. His eyes were staring into your’s so intensely, the way he was looking at you was not helping. You were going to come very soon. 

You saw his eyes look down at your breasts, the way they bounced at the same pace as him plowing into you. You started to moan a lot louder at this point, the deep strokes he made were becoming too much for you. You couldn’t help but clench tightly around him, which caused him in turn to let out his own loud moans. You clenched around him some more, a sign that you were about to cum, you just need a little more. . 

The tight feeling in your abdomen increased as the pressure felt unbearable. You became a lot more fidgety and heard your whimpers become a lot more higher-pitched. The way he would come out from you glistening and wet. . seeing that pushed you to the edge as your orgasm came. 

Your whimpers kept coming as you felt the shock of the sensitivity you felt reach you. You were so sensitive as he kept going at it. The wet sounds became a lot more clear. His thrusts weren’t as controlled and he halted his movements once you came. It only took a few seconds after you before he throbbed inside you and filled you up with ropes of his thick cum. He moaned loudly at the feeling and you twitched. 

You both were out of breathe and stayed quiet for a few moments in order to compose yourselves. He remained inside you during this time. You opened your eyes, you didn’t realize how tightly you closed them as your focus centered on George’s flustered face that was so brightly red it matched his hair. He was looking at your face as he continued to pant. You sat up fully and at this movement George decided to pull out of you completely. You grunted as you that gross sensation hit you of moisture coming out from you, you definitely felt it running down your inner thigh. George leaned over to press a kiss on your stomach, before he left towards the direction of the bathroom that was connected to his room. 

You laid there for a few seconds, just staring at the white ceiling before you heard footsteps coming back in your direction. You watched George as he used the washcloth that was in his bathroom to clean you up. You smiled as you saw the rapid rise of his chest, although he stopped panting at this point. 

After he finished he came to the side of the bed. He grabbed the white cover of the bed and waited for you to inch closer to him. As you did that, he settled down beside you and pulled the cover on top of the both of you. You snuggled into George’s side, not minding the unpleasant feeling of sweaty skin. 

“What a wonderful reunion. . huh?” George grinned down at you while his hand went to your side to pull your closer than you already were. You smiled and shook your head at him. 

“Four days. I was gone for four days and I came back home to this? I wonder what would happen if I was gone for a month,” you snickered as you placed a finger to your lips to make a pondering expression. George smirked and reached underneath the covers to pinch your side. You yelped and looked up at him with an unimpressed look. 

“Don’t even think about it. If you were gone for much longer I don’t think I could’ve made it,” he remarked as he closed his eyes, clearly tired out from the previous activities that occurred between the two of you. 

_“Well we wouldn’t want that, would we?”_


End file.
